Power distribution system operators use a variety of devices to protect system infrastructure from damage resulting from a fault occurring in the power distribution system. A commonly used fault protection device is a fuse. A fuse includes a fusible element that responsive to a fault condition, i.e., a current in excess of a threshold value for a predetermined period of time, opens the current carrying circuit to isolate equipment on one side of the fuse from the fault on the other side of the fuse. The fusible element is typically a conductor that responsive to the fault current melts or otherwise separates to open the circuit.
Power distribution system equipment is designed, manufactured and installed to have a long service life. Fuses used to protect system components engage the system in a mount that electrically couples the fuse into the power distribution system between a source and a load. The fuse mount is specified and has electrical contacts that engage electrical contacts, e.g., ferrules, of the fuse. Typically, the mount is specified for a particular fuse type to be used in the system. As fuse designs become obsolete and new fuse technology is introduced, it may become desirable to use a different fuse type in the system. Doing so generally requires the system operator to replace the fuse mounts to accommodate the new fuse type. Such replacement may involve costs and environmental concerns that exceed the advantages of using the new fuse type. However, such replacement may become inevitable if the originally specified fuse type is made obsolete and is no longer commercially available.